A polypeptide hydrogel is used as a biomaterial for artificial cartilage, etc. Patent Document 1 proposes a hydrogel, a foam, and the like obtained by dissolving silk fibroin in a hygroscopic polymer such as polyethylene glycol. Patent Document 2 discloses a photocrosslinked gel made from spider silk.